wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Doomguard
]] The Doomguard ''' is a demonic minion available to the Warlock at level 60 through the spell Curse of Doom. It can also be gained through Ritual of Doom. Doomguards are a class of the race, '''Ered'ruin. The last pet available to a Warlock after an Infernal. The warlock must summon a Doomguard and use Enslave Demon to make it a pet, but the spell has an erratic duration and the warlock may lose control. The Doomguard requires a Demonic Figurine (purchasable at reagent vendors for each) to summon with Ritual of Doom. Demonic Figurines are cheaper to buy, like any reagents, as your Reputation with the Capital city you are buying from increases. Their size and look, as well as their intelligence lends to a belief that they are a homage to the Balrogs of Lord of the Rings. Only the strongest heroes can slay them on their own. Abilities The Doomguard's four abilities go by the same names in World of Warcraft and Warcraft III, but the effects are somewhat different. Each of them make the Doomguard adept at various aspects of combat. Rain of Fire supplements its melee attack, while Dispel can aid allies. Both Cripple and War Stomp can affect an enemy's movement. Description The fearsome Doomguard are members of the ered'ruin race, who once served as Archimonde's personal escorts. Although they were often called upon to perform a number of duties for the Legion, their loyalties lay with him alone. The doomguard were left to their own devices after Archimonde's defeat at the World Tree on Mount Hyjal. They now roam the universe serving as mercenaries for whoever will have them. They enjoy wearing large breastplates emblazoned with the symbol of Archimonde despite his defeat. They believe he will one day return to rule them once more. Whether or not this will happen is a matter of opinion, but the fact remains that thousands of Doomguard still serve the Legion under Kil'jaeden's command. Unlike the Felguard or many lesser demons, the Doomguard have intelligence on par with most of Azeroth's major races, and are most often used as taskmasters to keep the Felguard and Infernals in line. Despite their appearance and disposition, Doomguard are sought after for service. These monstrous, fiery warriors are nearly immune to magic and can defeat entire armies with their sheer strength alone. Acquiring a Doomguard All warlocks gain access to the Doomguard at level 60 with the Curse of Doom spell. If the damage from the curse kills the mob, there is a chance that a doomguard will appear. Unlike the Infernal, the doomguard must be immediately enslaved. Aside from the Curse of Doom, warlocks also have a class quest to learn the Ritual of Doom, which summons a doomguard guaranteed but requires a party of 5 people to complete and involves one random member dying as a sacrifice. The quests are given by Daio the Decrepit in the Tainted Scar, the southwest area of the Blasted Lands where elite demons reside. *The Prison's Bindings involves killing demons in Dire Maul East for drops. The demons come in groups of 2-4 and groups of up to 3 can be soloed with a little effort by warlocks since they can banish and enslave. Enter DM East through the back door (requires the Crescent Key) and reset the instance once you have exhausted manageable groups. *The Prison's Casing requires killing the elite demons in southern Winterspring for drops. These demons have a lot of health (~18k) and hit very hard, so the ideal way to do this quest is with assistance. It is possible to solo them through a combination of chain fearing and Curse of Doom procs, but as it takes a couple of minutes to kill 1 demon and the drop rate is close to 20%, this method is not preferred. It will hurt if a couple of your fears fail. *After turning in both quests, Daio gives the quest Suppression, saying to capture a Doomguard Commander from the Tainted Scar with a quest item he provides. Among the demons in the area, the Commanders are found fairly easily, however finding one without felguard bodyguards or other demonic allies can be difficult. Using the item on the demon is a channeled spell which must be held for 20 seconds. Damage done to the warlock does not interrupt the channel, but the commanders come with a War Stomp ability that will. There a few methods to accomplish this: **Come with a tank and a healer. Have them tank it far enough from you that a war stomp will not affect you. **Have a rogue stunlock. **Have a hunter use a Freezing Trap. Since it only lasts 20 seconds and can break early, immediately after (but not before) the demon comes out of the trap, the hunter should Feign Death and trap it again. Tip: When using the Ritual of Doom, the sacrifice is random and can also kill the warlock performing the ritual. If you are the only person who can enslave it in the party, soulstone yourself in case you are sacrificed. Doomguard Tips *Remember to cast Curse of Shadow on your Doomguard before enslaving it, this will greatly increase the time you can keep him under control. *If you Banish the Doomguard a few times when it breaks free, this seems to allow you to control it longer on a re-enslave. *Although an unusual glitch, if your party somehow fails to perform Ritual of Doom (for example, clicking on the portal and then moving), you will be unable to recast the spell. There is no cooldown time for this and may remain in that state indefinitely. The only known remedy is if the warlock does a "loading zone" change (Examples include: entering/exiting an instance, entering/exiting a battlefield, and switching continents.) This glitch does not happen all of the time, and is still under repair. Famous Doomguards Doomguards and Daemons It is not known if there is a difference between the Demons of the Burning Legion and the Daemons of the first two Warcraft games. If we had to pick, these monsters appeared to most closely resemble Doomguard - the Daemon design was essentially abandoned for Warcraft III. The first named demon encountered by players was Kil'jaeden in the Warcraft II manual. Kil'jaeden resembled the Daemons, but was switched to an Eredar when the command structure and races were finalized. However the D&D rpg blended the two depictions of Kil'jaeden into one, and explained that he can take on any form that he chooses, for whoever he appears before. Category:Warlock Pets Category:Doomguards Category:Creatures Category:Demons